elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Kibo (Valencia)
|} Der Afrikanerbulle Kibo lebt im Bioparc Valencia in Spanien. Leben in Hannover 'Geburt und Familie' Kibo wurde am 27.11.1977 im Zoo Hannover geboren. Der Zoo Hannover hielt früher neben Asiatischen auch Afrikanische Elefanten und züchtete auch mit ihnen. Der Zuchtbulle war Tembo†, der im August 1977 vor Kibo'''s Geburt gestorben ist. Seine Mutter ist die Afrikanerin '''Beira†, die 1952 geboren wurde und demnach bei Kibo'''s Geburt, die ihre Erstgeburt war, schon 25 Jahre alt war. Sie starb im Juli 1980 in Hannover und hinterließ mit '''Kibo ihr einziges Kalb, das damals zwei Jahre alt war. Kibo hatte mehrere Halbgeschwister, die die Kuh Iringa† geboren hatte. Ein Halbbruder war der früh verstorbene Hannibal+, der einige Zeit in Gänserndorf in Österreich lebte. 'Sozialstruktur' Während Kibo'''s Aufenthaltes in Hannover lebten weitere Afrikanische Elefanten dort, darunter der Bulle '''Kenny† und die Kühe Heri und Mahari+, die später in den Zoo Basel gingen. Kenny† und Mahari† sind die Eltern des Bullen Pambo†, der zunächst in Wien lebte und danach in den Parque de la Naturaleza Cabárceno nach Spanien ging. Er reiste als neuer Zuchtbulle im November 2013 in den Bioparc Valencia, wo er aber bereits am 23.01.2013 starb. Die Kuh Bibi† lebte ebenfalls in Hannover und anschließend (vor Pambo†) in Cabarceno, wo sie 2005 gestorben ist. Obwohl Kibo also sehr früh die Mutter verlor, blieb er noch sechs weitere Jahre im Zoo Hannover, ehe er nach Schweden in den Zoo Borås gebracht wurde. Leben in Borås 'Ausgangssituation' Im Zoo Borås traf Kibo auf zwei etwas jüngere Afrikanerinnen N'Yoka und Ndogo†, die 1978 in Südafrika geboren worden und aus dem Krüger-Nationalpark im Alter von nur einem Jahr nach Schweden gebracht worden waren, also seit 1979 im Zoo Borås lebten. Der Zoo hatte seine Afrikanischen Elefanten (eine gleichaltrige Vierergruppe, bestehend aus zwei Bullen und zwei Kühen) alle 1977 verloren, nachdem er drei (zwei Kühe und einen Bullen) wegen einer Attacke auf einen Pfleger erschossen und einen weiteren davor wegen eines gebrochenen Stoßzahnes hatte einschläfern lassen. Neben den Afrikanern hielt sich bis 1992 auch die Asiatin Tanja im Boras Zoo auf, die heute im Zoo Sóstó lebt. 'Zucht und Nachkommen' Das Zusammenleben mit den beiden jungen Kühe erbrachte für Kibo und die Kühe keinen lebenden Nachwuchs. Allerdings führten die Paarungsversuche Kibo'''s Anfang 1997 zu einer Trächtigkeit bei der Kuh N'Yoka. Leider hatte sie im November 1998 (in der kalten Jahreszeit) eine Totgeburt. Danach ist sie nicht mehr trächtig geworden. '''Die erfolgreiche Zucht begann erst nach der Ankunft von zwei weiteren und jüngeren Kühen aus dem Krüger-Nationalpark. Dudu und Shona† waren 1990 in Südafrika geboren und kamen 1993 nach Borås. In jenem Jahr starb auch Ndogo†. Da aber auch diese Kühe noch sehr jung waren, brauchte es noch einige Jahre, ehe sich Nachwuchs auf der Elefantenanlage einstellte. Seitdem hat Kibo fünf Kälber gezeugt: #'Kwanza', weiblich, geboren am 13.08.2001 im Zoo Borås (Mutter: Dudu). Kwanza war das erste in Schweden geborene Elefantenkalb. Sie wuchs in Borås bei ihrer Mutter auf und kam, nach anscheinend vergeblicher Suche nach einem anderen Bullen für die Anlage, ebenfalls in den Zoo Sóstó, wo sie seit Oktober 2011 lebt und dort mit dem Bullen Jack züchten soll. Kwanza warf im Zoo Sóstó am 19.06.2015 ihr erstes Junges. Es ist ein kleiner Bulle namens Kito. Am 16.06.2018 folgte Kimani. #Pili†, weiblich, geboren am 29.03.2003 im Zoo Borås (Mutter: Shona†). Pili† wuchs bei ihrer Mutter auf, lebte aber nur bis Ende 2004. Bei ihrer Mutter Shona†) war Tuberkulose nachgewiesen worden, so dass die Kuh am 08.12.2004 eingeschläfert wurde. Ihr folgte ihre kleine Tochter Pili† am nächsten Tag. #'Panzi', weiblich, geboren am 05.05.2005 im Zoo Borås (Mutter: Dudu). Panzi wuchs in Borås auf und lebt weiterhin in ihrer Herkunftsfamilie. Mit dem 2013 im Boras Zoo eingestellten Bullen Yoga, der Kibo ersetzen soll, gibt es für die junge Kuh auch Zuchtperspektiven. Im April 2017 gebar sie Kibos zweites Enkelkind, diesmal ein Kuhkalb, dass Chindi benannt wurde. #'M'Changa', männlich, geboren am 11.08.2008 im Zoo Borås (Mutter: Dudu)Elefantfödsel i Borås Djurpark, Mitteilung zur Geburt auf www.boraszoo.se. Er ist der erste dort geborene Bulle und lebte bis 07.11.2014 bei seiner Mutter. 2014 wurde bekannt, dass man ihn vermutlich nach England abgeben wird. Auf der Wraxalls Ark Farm lebt er mit dem etwas älteren Jungbullen Janu. (Stand 2017) #'Jabu', männlich, geboren am 21.05.2013 (Mutter: Dudu). 'Situation vor Kibos Abreise nach Spanien' Die Kuhgruppe in Borås bestand 2013 aus der Leitkuh Nyoka (N'Yoka), der jüngeren Kuh Dudu und ihren Kälbern Panzi, M'Changa und Jabu. Kibo wurde getrennt von ihnen gehalten, da er als sehr aggressiv galt, und war auch für Besucher nicht zugänglich, da er demzufolge Stöcke und Steine nach diesen geworfen hat. Er hat sehr früh den rechten Stoßzahn bei einem Grabensturz in Hannover verloren. Der Gruppe Elefanten-Schutz Europa e.V. zufolge ist Kibo einer von nur drei Afrikanischen Zuchtbullen (neben Yossi und dem oben genannten, inzwischen verstorbenen Pambo+), die schon in menschlicher Obhut geboren wurden. Auch der junge Limbo†, ein Sohn Yossis, aus Frankreich ist inzwischen Vater eines Jungtieres namens Rungwe, wenn die Kuh des ZooParc de Beauval auch künstlich befruchtet wurde. Im Juni 2015 wurde Kibo auch Großvater. Seine Tochter Kwanza hat im Zoo Sóstó ein männliches Jungtier geboren. Sein zweites Enkelkalb, gebar Panzi im April 2017. Das Kuhkalb wurde Chindi genannt. Außerdem soll Kibo 2018 ein weiteres Enkelkalb erneut von Kwanza bekommen. Die kleine Kimani wurde im Juni 2018 geboren. Leben in Valencia 'Überfahrt nach Valencia' Kibo wurde im September 2013 nach Spanien umplatziert. Gründe dafür sind vor allem die Inzuchtvermeidung mit Tochter Panzi und natürlich auch weitere Zuchtoptionen. Im Bioparc Valencia leben sechs junge Kühe, die zwischen 2000 und 2005 geboren wurden. Es sind Culling-Waisen (2007 wurden Culling-Aktionen in Süd- Afrika wieder legalisiert). Sie sind jetzt im idealen Zuchtalter oder aber erreichen es bald. Kibo hat als erfahrener Zuchtbulle vielleicht gute Chancen, die jungen Weibchen erfolgreich zu decken. Das warme Spanien hat sicher das optimale Klima für eine erfolgreiche Zucht afrikanischer Elefanten. Allerdings sind die jungen Kühe möglicherweise auch traumatisiert, da sie zum Zeitpunkt der Culing - Aktionen zum Teil nicht mehr ganz klein waren.Olaf Töffels: Perspektiven zur Zucht Afrikanischer Elefanten in Zoos Europas, auf www.elefanten-schutz-europa.de. Kibo reiste am 16.09.2013 von Borås aus im Transportcontainer in Begleitung eines Tierarztes und eines Elefantenpflegers ab und erreichte nach 65 Stunden Fahrt den Bioparc Valencia am 19.09.2013 gegen Morgen, wo er ab 07:00 Uhr mit einem Kran entladen wurde. 'Leben in Valencia' Neben den sechs Kühen lebt in Valencia auch der junge, 2004 im englischen Zoo Colchester geborene Jungbulle Jambo. Am 16. Oktober 2013 kam es zum ersten Zusammentreffen Kibo'''s mit den jungen Afrikanerkühen. Im Monat zuvor gewöhnte sich '''Kibo an das angenehme spanische Klima. Da er ein erfahrener Zuchtbulle ist und trotz des Klimas im Borås Djurpark noch so gesund ist, dass er sich im vierten Lebensjahrzehnt fortgepflanzt hat, ist er ein besonders wertvoller Elefant für die Arterhaltungszucht der afrikanischen Elefanten. Das Zusammentreffen mit den jungen Weibchen war auch friedlich und problemlos, wie Fotos mit den jungen zehnjährigen Kühen Miri und Metzi zeigen. thumb|right|300 px|El elefante macho Kibo llega a Bioparc Valencia (19 de septiembre de 2013) Weblinks *LÄR KÄNNA ELEFANTER & ORANGUTANGER I..., Porträt von Kibo und den anderen Elefanten (und den Orang-Utans) in Borås auf www.swedenzoo.com. *Kibo at Boras Zoo, Eintrag mit Foto und Links zu seinen Heimatzoos und Verwandten auf www.elephant.se. *Elefantenbulle Max aus München, Diskussionsstrang auch zu den Hannoverschen Elefantenbullen mit frühen Fotos von Kibo auf www.tiergarten.com. *Kibo , the bull, Foto mit kurzer Diskussion auf www.zoochat.com. *Varför finns det bara 5 elefanter på Borås Zoo?, Erörterung der Situation der Elefanten auf fiji.soclog.se. *Elefanten Kibo på väg mot Valencia, Blogeintrag mit Fotobericht von Kibos Verladung in Borås auf www.boraszoo.se. *Kibo, un nuevo macho de elefante adulto, llega a Bioparc Valencia, Mitteilung des Bioparcs Valencia von Kibos Ankunft auf www.bioparcvalencia.es. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Zuchtbulle Kategorie:Deutschland Kategorie:Zoo Hannover Kategorie:Zoogeburt Kategorie:Schweden Kategorie:Zoo Boras